Experiment
by Cactuslotus
Summary: In the midst of war, drastic times call for drastic measures. This follows the point of view of those 'drastic members' who all their lives have been experiments, possible solutions to a growing loss humans are facing in the battle against trolls. But will the experiments pick their own way? (Dark material in later chapters. ExperimentStuck. Kid's and troll's point of view.)
1. Prolog

The building, all clean and white and as far from the dangerous ground as possible, is a little known institution. See, the building had stood there way up high on the roof of the towering skyscraper that made up part of the human territory safe from the trolls. Ever since the war started, the institute had two projects. The first project was to see if there was a way to have trolls under human command, the second to see if there was a way to have humans who were strong enough to fight trolls. Of course, this is already getting ahead of what would be considered crucial information, so a step back is needed to explain.

People considered, at first, trolls to be mythical and magical creatures. An usually angry gray figure with orange horns? No way such a thing was even possible. Why would someone guard places that were horrible land or talk to strange animals or even protect strange animals, all the while full of aggression and in extremely rare cases show kindness? Such an angry individual on their own wouldn't last long without food, much less in areas that usually couldn't sustain even a failing farm.

The stories of having to fight a troll to cross a bridge were quite frightening, or that of a troll attacking people who wandered off. Of course, like most things, people thought of them as stories of someone who was trying to teach lessons through stories and found them creative and entertaining. Even what seemed a mere short time ago people still found stories of some poor traveler looked in a fight with a troll in order to cross a bridge a funny fairy tale children's story. Unfortunately now such a thing would have someone awarded faces of horror as people questioned them why they wanted to risk their life fighting a troll over something so trivial and risky as crossing bridges on the ground.

Humans looking back realized that they were wrong about trolls being magical. Trolls were, in fact, humanoid aliens that took refuge on earth to avoid a demanding and dangerous society based on blood color. The strange concoctions and potions that healed people were probably just medicine, their strength was just because of their physiology, and their quick wit was because they were an advanced race. Of course, only once the war started did people realize such things. Until the war, trolls were tales, but after they were a terror to be reckoned with if you so much as came within forty feet of the ground.  
There isn't much evidence pointing a solid way of how the war started. Did trolls want more land? Did those run away trolls get dragged back into the empire? Were they ever really in hiding or just in waiting? Was it the decline in nature with the rise of technology? Nothing pointed solidly in any direction, so the reason the war started is still very cloudy. It doesn't help that there wasn't much warning that this would happen, that such a formidable force sat unnoticed under humanity's nose this whole time.

The first struck was more a slaughter and less a round of war, and with good reason. Trolls were much more ready for war than humans, and even empty handed a troll could hold its own against an armed human almost equally. It was partially because trolls trained in a weapon since early childhood, and by the time they were adults they were masters of that weapon in an almost artistic way like most people would excel in ballet: graceful, fluidic, flawless, and never seeming to take a misstep or wrong move the course of the time the displayed their talent. This meant a fighting force that most stepping on the battle field for the human side couldn't seem to match up to.

Trolls had tougher skin, faster healing, stronger muscle, a taller average height, excellent night vision, bones that were a great length stronger, and sharp teeth they were not afraid to use given they lacked their weapons. Their blood was a rainbow array of colors were those closer to violet were more aggressive and those closer to red were more of the mental strength, specifically powers of the mind. They could tolerate extremes that would easily kill a human and had incredible endurance after infancy.

Infancy was interesting aspect of trolls as well. The little grubs went through challenges along with being picked by alien monsters as their sort of adopted parents. Fighting trolls by killing of little children might have been an option, although a horrible one, had it not been for the creatures the referred to as lusus. Each lusus alone was usually slightly aggressive, and uncommon cases of friendly lusi were about, but as soon as they took a troll in as one of their own a lusus was down right terrifying.

Lusi could stand ground against trolls, but instead decided to raise them. In turn, the troll they raised took a bit after them in personality, behavior, or fighting style. Lusus would even fight along side the troll the had helped raised even in adulthood in rare cases, and such events were hard to watch. If it were possible to get a lusus to become attached to a human like they would become attached to a troll it would help level the playing field a bit, but lusi did no such thing and will attack humans.

That is when a project started. Humanity was weak in comparison to the new Alternian threat at hand, and all they could do was try to bring themselves to par. The thought of how was debated until two ideas were left in the thought of options.

The first was to find a way to tame trolls and train them to obey command so they could fight the other trolls. It wasn't a well considered option, and due to the difficulties and natural aggression of trolls, the trolls in the project weren't true trolls, but rather mixes of trolls and domesticated animals so it would be easier to deal with them. It took several tries to get trolls that wouldn't turn on the scientists involved, and eventually the addition of new combinations wasn't only of species that were easily trained, but of species that were considered more docile as well as domesticated. Refusal to combine them with lusi meant that any additions that came as consequence to the experimentation in this branch were fully colored.

The second was to enhance humans so they could withstand the brute force of trolls and hold their ground in battle. It was an idea less about taming and more about strengthening. The first combinations were scrapped when the realization came across that regular human and animal combinations were still quite worthless in battle, the combinations taking a more lusi focused approach to the process not even two years in. Due to the use of lusi in their combinations, the additions the experiments in this branch of the project sported were white and only could be white since no lusi was of any color.  
The project as a whole was controversial, but as many people do when there are downsides to something almost to good to be true in their eyes appear to be, everyone who knew of the project decided to turn the other cheek. The media in fact showed the project in a light that made it seem as if it was almost angelic, a way of finally winning the horrible war with the trolls but all the while somehow not giving any solid information to the public as to what actually was happening behind the closed steel doors.

The project remained in public support, the true nature of the project was only known to those working on the project and a select few officials, and funding kept up for the project. Although the project started twenty years ago, only now do some of its subjects start working to change their situation. They have been trapped in inhospitable conditions long enough that the desire of what could be found outside the steel walls and past the smells of antiseptic was almost to much to wait in hope for.


	2. Wake up John!

I slowly got up, still exhausted from yesterday. I sit up, looking down at my feet to see them wrapped up yet again. I can't even remember what I did yesterday, but I know I must have screwed up during it somehow. I couldn't even feel my feet, so maybe I hadn't screwed up after all. Even if I had hurt myself, I did something they liked if they gave me pain medicine.

I tried curling my toes into feet fists, just to be sure my legs weren't knocked out. I could barely get a toe to move, much less curl it into a bird foot fist. Now that I thought about it, I felt numb all over. Whatever I did yesterday, they were not happy with it at all.  
"What are you freaking out about this time?" Dave turned his head over, looking at me from his spot on the concrete floor.

"I can't feel my legs."

"John, it's the usual six month check. Happy birthday by the way. Too bad we don't have balloons or something."

"Why balloons?"

"Seriously, you've never had a birthday with balloons?"

"I did once, back when I was three."

"Calm down there sassafras." Dave blew a piece of hair out of his face. "Who knows, maybe they'll bring balloons. You did just turn eighteen."

"Eighteen? Has it really been that long?"

"Yes Egderp. It has really been that long."

"Concrete sucks."

"I rather my back be to concrete than steel."

"I guess that's true." Everyone would agree to that. Nothing was worse than another round on the steel table. The steel doors lurched open as scientist made their way inside. If they messed with my wings again I'm going to... I can't really do anything, but I'll do something! Of course, Dave probably was going to have it worse, considering he had the big dragon wings.

Half the group focused on Dave, the other half on me. They didn't really talk to me, partially because they really didn't care what I had to say. They wanted to hurry up and get this over with so the could toss me back in my crate. The would probably only say something when they finished their once over.

The first thing the went for wasn't my wings for once. I tried sitting up to see what they were doing only to be pushed down on my back just as I could see them messing with my talons and feet. What they were doing I don't know, mainly because I can't sit up long enough to see anything besides people's hands on my feet. I heard a click and sat up to see what it was only for someone to hold me down on the ground. I would see it later if it wasn't just a container being opened.

I was suddenly pulled up, people pulling at my wings and touching them. I look over to Dave to see him face down on the ground. His hands kept switching between balled up fists and flat on the ground as hands gripped his wings. Dave's wings have always been sensitive, so he hated the checks, and they always drugged him up to the point he couldn't sit up because of how many times he lashed out during these. In surprised he could ball up his fists so quickly in his state right now.

I just breathed in and out, trying to ignore the hands gripping my wings uncomfortably because I didn't want to end up heavily drugged. Ignoring everyone around me is difficult, and there isn't much to stare at in this dull concrete gray room. The scientist's coats were a white, rubber boots a dull gray, scrubs a bland shade of blue, my weird dress thing that tied in the back was boring itself and Dave's looked just like it. The only real change of color I anyone saw around here were eye color, skin color, hair color, and if you messed up in testing bad enough blood. Other then that this place was very dull.

The scientist were up to something today though and I'm not sure if I like it yet. The seem a bit too happy, excited if I didn't know better. "413, can you reattempt what you did yesterday?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember yesterday."

They muttered amongst each other, one of them pulling up video on a holopad. The green tinted image of myself trying to get through obstacles started running, my legs cut up and leaving a red trail. Oh, the barking, I'm starting to remember the nightmare that was yesterday. Right as one of the oversized freaks of nature the released in there reached me with open jaws, I tossed up my arms to send them flying back. I almost could see the wind that tossed them back, giving me more time to find my way out.

The video stopped, the scientist's attention back on me. "So 413, can you do that?"

I'm not sure what I did, but if I couldn't figure it out the would toss me back in the maze with angry hounds snapping at my legs. I tried thinking of the wind smacking someone, or being on with the wind or something, but it didn't work. "Well, maybe better luck next time." As soon as I saw that face, the face that I knew meant 'well, let's retry this' I flung my arms out and sent the black haired man tumbling back.

For a moment I thought they were going to get me back for that, but they didn't. The typed up the notes, doing things on their devices. The black haired scientist got to his feet, a nod of understanding my way. "Transfer 413 to the S block."

"Yes sir." Wait, S block? I knew Dave had been transferred there a while ago. And Dirk. And Rose. And Jade. And Jake. And Jane. I was all alone with just Roxy to talk to, but now I was going to S block. I'm not sure if that's good or bad. Dave didn't react, so it must be better than being in H block. That, or Dave was too drugged up to keep himself awake again.

They picked up Dave and put him in the crate, then they half dragged half carried me to the other crate before wheeling us off down the hallway. I really hoped my situation was improving rather than going down hill. The entire way down the hall just was a tense, stressed moments that stretched on and on. Finally we made it to S block.

S Block was the very last block, and unlike the other blocks it had locking exterior doors, the doors themselves thick steel. I'm starting to wonder if S block is for dangerous experiments that needed more containment, but how harmful is a gust of wind? Dave spitting 'sick fires', even though they were just regular fires, was dangerous. Jade's spastic teleporting was problematic, but not dangerous. Jane's not dying thing was the opposite of dangerous. So why were the doors heavily locked?

It took two people to get the doors opened, and for a moment I was expecting cages that were practically boxes. The room was much like any other block, cages lined up along the walls in neat rows with some lighting to keep the room from ever being completely dark. The lights were dimmer, the cages a bit bigger, and the number of inhabitants a lot smaller. Instead of there being crammed rows of tight cages, each cage having a inhabitant and if it didn't being filled up the next day, several spots were empty. I could easily count the number of people in here just while I was being wheeled to a empty cage slot. It was twenty nine, thirty one if I include Dave and I, and they were all quiet.

Dave was dragged into a cage with his information on the screen attached to the front, and I was dragged into an empty cage right above his. The scientist tapped the screen a few times on my own crate, setting up the information chart. "Oh, 413." I looked up at the scientist. "What do you want us to call you?"

Wait, I got a name now? I could actually get called by my name now, by the scientists and not just my friends. "My name is John."


	3. Talk to the new comer Vriska

I heard the clicks of the locks, sitting up to see who it was with my good eye. I would curse Terezi for blinding me, but she was getting her just desserts as of late. The bandages felt too tight, the gash that used to be my eye was seeping again, and I had to balance on one arm to look at the door. Dave was going to get an earful when he came back, especially for being half way to nineteen today of all days so they had to drag him out kicking and screaming while people were trying to sleep.

The door swung open, but when the cart came in it wasn't just Dave. Whoever this new guy was, I wanted to know what he could do. To bad he was human-hybrid, otherwise I could dig around his head until I found out. Usual I didn't care about newbies since I knew most of them beforehand, but with this guy actually looked interesting. I'm running out of people in here to talk to as well as my enemy list seemed to go up.

"My name is John." He sounded like a nerd, another nerd. But now I could see his face. Was this god forsaken laboratory focused on making all the nerds cute? And a cute nerd I haven't screwed things up with yet was right across from me. As soon as that scientist left everyone would be asking him questions and trying to be friends.

And just as the door clicked shut they did just that. "John, as in Dave's friend John?" And Terezi was the first to talk.

"Yes."

"I'm Terezi."

He came up to the crate edge to try and see her. He looked surprised. "Why are bandages over your eyes?"

"Vriska got them."

"Because you cheated."

He looked over to me, expression confused and concerned. "What happened to you?"  
"You know, things happen."

"Things that take your arm? Is your eye gone to?"

"Yeah, but it's not exactly friendly chatter."

"Neither of them are going to explain, believe me." Dave stated from his crate floor.

"Oh, alright them."

"So, what did you do that landed you in here?"

"What?"

"He did some gust of wind." Dave again.

"Wait, can everyone here do something?"

"Duh. Something makes each of us different enough to give special privileges. Of course, so far it has to do with powers."

"Wait, why would they be focused on powers?"

"Why focused on anything? No one knows what they're up to."

"To bad your powerth don't work on humanth."

Today was one of those times that my powers worked on him. He shut up instantly, falling over with a satisfying and loud thud. "Don't." I heard Megido's faint voice. I released my grip on him, just because I had really screwed her up. Had her ability not kicked in she would have died instantly when I had finished dealing with her, and I felt just a little guilty, only because she didn't even seem to care. Sure I was missing an arm and an eye, but she looked like she had gone through a meat grinder, bandages covering almost all of her in a cloth cocoon.

Of course the scientist came back in, and based on their actions and the fact one of them had a control stick, I knew I was in the next round of action. It took a moment to realize that they were the medical crew. So no experiments, just check ups for those who probably needed it.

Tavros was carried into one of the crates, scared out of his mind. Terezi took some guidance to get her in the crate, for obvious eyesight reasons and the fact she didn't know who it was. When the came to Aradia, she was lifted as gently as possible into a crate and set down carefully inside the crate. When they opened mine they pulled out the control stick and slid it in, definitely not wanting to risk being to close to me in case I was dangerous still. I was dragged out and guided into one of the crates.

Soon we were off down the hall. It was fun to watch the hallway pass by, at least more fun than staring at the metal walls of a crate box all day. You would sometimes be able to spot trolls through the metal grate on the doors. I miss being able to see just past the door, but it seemed so long ago that I was three sweeps.

Now that I think about it, Aradia, Sollux and I have been in the S block almost our whole lives without much company. Most of the people who managed to get there usually died before the next pedigree, yet we managed to stay. I screwed us all over of course, with my games and wanting to try my powers. What a great reward that got me, a stump and an eyepatch like a handicapped mutt.

We were soon in the medical bay, getting our bandages swapped out. Cages went separate ways, and from the looks of it I was getting one of the meaner caregivers. "Alright Vriska, we have two options here. I can muzzle you again, change your bandages while your fastened down again, or I can put a shock collar on you like the supervisor is going to do in a week anyway. What's it going to be?"

Shock collar? Were they that afraid of me? "Why a shock collar?"

"To keep you mindless trolls in line. Those of your kind in the S block are all getting shock collars after the events that happened."

"Wait, but what about Rufioh and Equius and all the trolls there who refuse to lay a finger on a human?"

"They are trolls."

"But why?"

"To keep what happened from ever happening again Vriska. You're going to be stuck in medical while you're given a prosthetic and I thought that maybe you'd want to apologize to your friends, maybe help them after you decided to handicap them like this!"  
Every time I screwed up it was big. "Fine. Put the stupid collar on me like the 'huge bitch' I am. You people were going to do it sooner or later anyway."

Of course he still didn't trust me. His assistant used a control stick to pull me out, but of course I blacked out not to long later. They probably tranquillized me.

When I woke up there was metal cuffing around my stumpy shoulder and a shock collar around my neck. "Well Vriska, want to test how harsh it is or are you going to behave?"

"I'll behave."

"Good."

"Can I see my friends?"

"Fine, but I'm watching you. Any wrong moves and pain will be a click away."

I walked out into the medical bay. Unlike me, they were probably together in a room, and sure enough I found them all grouped together like they were on a camping trip. But with no campfire to sit around. While covered in bandages.

I walked in, Tavros being the only one to try looking at me at all. He tried sliding away from me with his arms. It was pathetic to see he had nothing from the waist down and yet he was still trying to move. He slipped and feel flat on his back. "I'm not here to hurt you, calm down." I knew if I wanted on Terezi's good side again I had to start acting compassionate, otherwise I would be stuck talking to someone less exciting. I sat up Tavros to prove just that.

"Oh, uh, thanks Vriska."

"Don't mention it. So, what's going on over here?"

"Why are you over here Vriska?" Terezi looked towards me. I think she was trying to look towards my face, but she ended up looking at my shoulder.

"They said if I wore a shock collar earlier then I could hang out with you guys."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Come on, I just want to be with you guys."

"Is that why you started all this? If so, you really could have just asked. I liked being able to see, Tavros liked being able to walk, and Aradia liked not having to lay around like a corpse."

"I might have been a little rough."

"You call this a little?" Terezi growled.

"Okay, more than a little. But you know what? I'm sorry."

Terezi didn't seem satisfied with the answer, but she stopped trying to argue. "I heard they might let us around our lusi."

"No way, really?"

"Yeah. Dragon mom is probably worried sick."

"Tinkerbull too."

I don't want to see spider mom. I wish I was like Feferi, Kankri, and Meenah and didn't have to deal with a lusus. In this entire lab those three were the only ones who were trolls who didn't have to deal with lusi. The specifically tried making one for Karkat, and that was hilarious to see him come back from hanging out with. The only reason my lusus was still alive was because they feed her the dead experiments.

"That sounds cool."


	4. Fly Rufioh!

I don't know why, I don't know how, but I can't commune with these wolves. There was something wrong here, something not quite right about this situation. Maybe it was their eyes, yellow but they looked flat like lusi eyes, but lusi don't have colored eyes! What even were these things anyway?

Another of the savage things snapped just below my hooves, others circling around me as they growled and snarled menacingly. They occasionally exchanged glances, snapping their jaws and baring teeth. It doesn't help I'm mixed with a pig, probably part of the reason they were so interested in me. Another set of jaws snapped below me and I went up.

If I wasn't a mutant, if I hadn't been born with my wings, I would have been dog chow moments after they threw me in here. I just had to find some way out of here before one of these wolves managed to snap on my hoof. I was so close to the ceiling as it was, and I had to find my own way out of here because none of the scientist will come in here to help me. If I couldn't find my way out, I wasn't getting out.

My wings already were starting to ache, probably because I hate using them. I've been in here so long already, but still I haven't gotten too far in. There wasn't much in the case of obstacles, just trying to figure out where the door out is with a pack of starving, savage mutant wolves chasing after me while I'm at it. Come on, where is the exit to this place? There had to be an exit somewhere in here!

I've circled the place four times over, the only exit being the way I came in. I've heard the horror stories from the other subjects enough to know what that meant, and I wasn't happy about it. I had to fight with the wolves until they stopped fighting back. If I could commune with these freaks I could leave easily. If I couldn't I would have to fight them.  
Of the seven giant beasts that were just below, only one of them looked normal. The smallest of them had the eyes of a regular wolf with a pupil instead of just seemingly solid colored eyes. He was the smallest though, so even if he somehow was susceptible and I hadn't noticed during my earlier attempts, he would probably died if I tried, if it was a he. I can't exactly just go up to it and figure it out.

It took all my concentrated effort to try snapping the wolf into control while still struggling to make sure I keep up high. It was under my control, but just barely. If I didn't know any better, I would think it was way to close to troll in its mind for its own good. Just barely it was in my control, so I had to work fast. It launched itself at the biggest wolf, that one being of the most concern to me right now. It locked its jaws around the massive throat and shook roughly back and forth, ripping up its neck. One of the other wolves was already jumping in, and I made my wolf spin on his heels to try to snap at it. Blue was already getting everywhere from the other wolf, and as mine bit down on the next ones throat it tried shaking my control.

For a moment I lost my grip, quickly flapping my wings as the little guy tried snapping at my feet moments later. It was a bit late for him, the remaining four slowly fanning out around him, the two he had attacked weren't doing so well, coughing blood in blue and yellow.

The little guy left his defenses down, and I tried communing again. He didn't struggle as much this time, and I ran him at the closest wolf. The wolf snap onto his ear, and with regret I made him pull away with a sickening rip. Mine launched for the throat, making it while the other was still caught up with the ear. One of the others were bounding up and mine pulled back as quickly as possible. Jaws landed short, and the one mine had just bitten and the one who's jaws barely caught the other's neck started tearing into each other. That left two.

Little guy would have a problem against these two, both of them moving together. I feel bad for the him, as I realize, because already he was panting and down an ear, coated in blood. His blood, no, but still this was going to be difficult. This wasn't going well, but this guy had to make it through. I whistled sharply, catching the wolves attention. At that moment I had my wolf charge forward. It wasn't a neck shot, but a bite to the leg that he shook as hard as he could before darting away from the last wolf. I tried whistling again, but it didn't seem to work this time as the other wolf was in hot pursuit.

This wasn't going to end very well, but still I made mine keep running. If he stopped he had a wolf snapping at his tail, ready to rip him up. I spun him around, jaws wide, snapping down on the other's muzzle. That wasn't what I was aiming for, but that's what happened. He shook as harsh as he could muster, the other trying to shake free only to realize his mistake. As soon as the jaws came off his muzzle they sunk into his throat. After that it was easy to knock off the remaining wolves.

I released my grip on him, the last wolf. He didn't try jumping at me, he didn't snarl or bare his jaws, he didn't even try coming towards me. He just stared, stared straight at me with an expression that looked like fear. I dropped back down to the ground, and he moved away from me with his ears pinned back. He was painted in the multi-colored blood, a disturbing sight to see even though I knew those weren't other trolls. Either way, the look in the wolf's eyes, the way he was almost to troll like to control, it frightened me. I just made him kill his wolf buddies just so I could leave. I walked all the way to the door without looking back. A single low howl sounded behind me, but I tried pushing it out of my mind.

As soon as I reached the door it was opened and they yanked me in. Was this just so they could see me fly again, because if it was it really messed me up. Something about those wolves wasn't quite right, something about them freaked me out. The scientists were checking me over, myself to tired to fight back. That was the longest I've had to stay in flight before.

I hated people touching my wings and that was always the first thing they went for. Not today though, instead of turning me around and going over my wings they sat me down. "Rufioh, lay down, alright?"

"What's going on?"

"We need to ask you a few questions, alright?"

"Okay doll, what's the question?"

"Why did you only commune with the jade blood?"

"The little guy? He was the only one I could... even then something was up."

"Up?"

"His thinking... it was so much like a person. He was barely an animal at all... If I didn't know any better I would think he was a savage person more than a intelligent animal."

The scientist exchanged glances, like they knew a secret. "Can you fold up your wings and lay back?"

"Wait, can't you tell me what is up here?"

"Will you follow instructions or will we have to sedate you?"

I folded up my wings, not wanting to test my luck with this woman after what happened last time, laying back against the chair. I don't know what they're doing, but they usually will give me answers or even some sort of step in the right direction. Fastens went their way and I knew something was wrong here. "Wait, what's going on?"

"Calm down Rufioh. There is nothing to be afraid of." Last time I heard that I woke up a week later with tattered wings and an aching body. I try pulling against my restraints, but they hold strong despite my efforts. Something on my head, what I don't know. Why can't I get free? I felt some shocks and after several of them they stopped. They wrapped my head and put a collar on me before shoving me back into a crate. What was going on, I don't know, but something was up here.

I was back in my crate soon enough, trying to figure out what was on my head. I could seem to get all the bandages off though. "Don't take those off Rufioh."

"What did you guys do to my head?"

"Calm down."

"Something was wrong back there. What's going on?"

"You want to be sedated?"

I shut up. All I could do was watch them leave and wonder what they did to my head.


	5. Mess around Damara

Rufioh came back, thrashing and crying out like a baby. They threatened to sedate him, and while it shut him up for a moment, he was back to trying to tug the bandages off moments after the door closed. It was funny to see the little pig get so riled up over the bandages, so I used my own powers to help hold them in place. It made him just panic even more.

"Damara, knock it off!" Meenah growled, obviously woken from her mid day nap.

"なぜ続けませんか？彼はそのように続けていくために、私の行動は楽しい見つける必要があります。"

"I don't know what you just said, but that better be a really long yes!"

"どのように自分自身に対処し、私は彼に対処するでしょうか？"

"Does anyone here speak Japanese."

"Dirk and Rufioh, but Dirk's in testing right now." There goes Dave, trying to ruin my fun.

"Speak English!"

"あなたが私の名前を呼ぶように私はあなたに英語を話します。"

"You're being difficult again."

"私は難しくないんだけど、あなたはちょうど私が話すようにする方法を知りません。"

"I'm finished! Not a word of English."

"私も同様に終了していますが、その場合でも、あなたが私の名前を呼び出していない。"

"Shut up Damara, people are trying to sleep."

"私はすぐにあなたの疲れたことがありますか？"

With a huff she must have kicked the metal wall and went to sleep. "Hey Damara, what were you trying to tell Meenah?" Dave asked.

"Rufioh need bandages. Must be hurt."

"They did something to my head! Please doll, let go of the bandages!"

"You were probably hurt Rufioh. Must 'a been traumatizing for you to act like this."

"Something was wrong with the wolves!"

"The sent you into a fighting challenge?"

"Yes, but something wasn't right!"

"Nothing is right here. If you take off the bandages then you'll put yourself at risk of being put back in there again. It's probably something to do with measurements."

Rufioh shut up, curled up in the furthest corner from the door. Whatever they did, they had done the same to Aranea earlier. The door opened, and I looked at the scientists as they came in with a single crate, but also a bin of something. They had something, but they skipped the humans and started with the trolls. Whatever it was, everyone did not sound happy about it.

They came up to my crate, slipping a collar around my neck before transferring me over to the crate. I was the next in line for testing it seems, and since crates were lacking it was just me going in this round. They finished putting collars on the trolls before pulling me out into the hallway. Another nightmare for me, hurray.

Then I saw the scientist. It wasn't the one I usually was with, so I would probably have to try using English. Why the scientist I got saddled with thought teaching me English was a good idea I will never know, because rarely does anyone else know it. I look over at the big woman. "Hello there Damara. Do you speak English?"

"Little English."

"Just a little?" I nodded to her. "Can someone go get a translator?"

"Doctor, is that really necessary?"

"Yes, it is. Go get me a translator." With a sharp glare at the man who spoke, the woman had sent the man rushing out the door. "Do you understand English?"

"Yes."

"Good to know. If you don't understand something I'm saying or need me to repeat just ask. We are going to do some tests with your telekinesis, so we need your cooperation, alright?"

I nodded, surprised when they just opened the crate. No control measures, but then my mind went back to the collar. That's how.

"I have the translator." The man came in with my usual scientist. "It's his fault she speaks Japanese as well."

"I just thought it would be cool."

"It isn't practical. Now, I need you to translate what she says. Let's get started." She lead the way to the testing area. Great, more hunks of metal. They were all sorts of different sizes as well as different masses from what I can tell. "We have them lined up by weight. Lift as much as you can."

I don't like this woman, but I need to get this over with. I tried lifting everything in the room, even the scientist were picked up. The weight was heavy, and for a moment I struggled with the weight while I tried adjusting to the sudden strain. The scientist were unhappy with it, so I put them down and focused on the remainder easily. The scientists had looks of concern, but the woman looked curious. "Why did you lift us?"

"あなたは、私はできる限りを持ち上げた。私はあなたに、科学者を含んでいたと思いました。"

"She thought we were included."

"We were not and will not be just for future note. How difficult was it?"

"簡単に。それはそれらのウェイトを持ち上げるよりも、誰かを叩い多くの労力を要する。"

"She said fairly easy."

"Double the weight then. We obviously didn't have enough."

It was funny to watch the scientists struggle with the weights, seeing as how scrawny they are already. It took quite the effort to get simple weights in place. A few of them kept dropping the weights to close to their feet and almost crushed them a few times. Finally they added double the weights and turned to me to see if I could lift them. I used my hand a bit in guidance, only flicking up my fingers a bit, but I lifted them all at once despite the extra difficulty with ease to their surprise.

"Was it difficult?"

"彼らはより多くの重量を量るが、私はそれよりももっと良いものができる。あなたが私の限界を検索する場合、実際に私にそれを解き放つ。私はいくつかの軽量ではないんだ。"

"She says just a little more than the last, but not close to what she thinks her limit is."

"Oh really? Triple the weight. Let's see if she can handle it then."

The scientist mumbled and complained under their breaths, but they went to it carrying out heavy weights. The weights were just stacked up in a giant pile as they tried getting the mass of weights up by three. It felt like forever until they finished stacking all the weights, but as soon as they were sure they looked over to me. I had to do an arm motion with it while focusing on lifting it, definitely much heavier than before, six times heavier than the first stack of weights. It was heavy alright, but I had a good grip on it.

"それがより困難であるが、私はより多くの重量を扱うことができます。こらえ停止し、あなたが持っているものを私に与える。"

"She says she can handle more, but we're getting closer."

"Double it."

Another long complaint streak and finally I had a stack of weights I struggled with. Instead of stopping, they just kept tossing on weights until I eventually couldn't hold everything and dropped one of the lighter weights on accident. It was quite the sizable stack of weights, the woman had been more and more awed as weights were tossed on. Finally I was given the okay to let go of the weights, and down they went.

I was a bit tired from lifting for so long leaning against the wall. Someone was over me in a moment, checking to make sure I was alright. The woman came over. "Damara, I need you to follow me, alright?"

I followed the woman, although she still seemed suspicious. I was tired though, so there wasn't much else in mind. She probably was sending me on my way. I realize I was wrong as soon as I saw the chair and the little tools. Maybe Rufioh was right. If he wasn't a heartbreaking asshole I would have believed him before now. I flung the little box only to receive harsh shocks in reward for my behavior.

I was pushed down into the chair and the quickly tied me down. "Damara, stop struggling or we will sedate you."

"あなたは何をしている?! こんなに早く騎乗を拘束?"

"She wants to know what's going on."

"Are you sure?"

"Fairly. I taught her horrible Japanese."

"Will she calm down though?"

"いいえ"

"She says no."

"Sedate her."

They scrambled for sedatives, shocking me a few times when I hindered their progress in their retrieval. The eventually got me though, and I was out like a light.


	6. Run Roxy!

Oh, they just love sending in the hounds. Not lusi or experiments or something, no, the send in a pack of hounds after tossing me head first into a maze. No, it's not like I have to go slow to avoid the death trap tricks of the maze itself, so let's through in some dogs! That makes the cat hybrid have a great time getting out! Let's wonder why the last experiment we dragged out of this maze in front of the others was ripped to shreds and bled out!

A hound almost was sniffing around the next corner. I just don't want to be seen. If one hound finds me he'll start baying and all the others will be after me again. As soon as the baying started I was sprinting again through the maze. No, I couldn't have powers, had to be another useless experiment! Was this what happened to John? Torn apart in the maze by hounds since he had no powers to help him? No, John had to be okay. They must have just moved him to another block or something.

I jumped across the metal plates on the floor, one of the hounds not being so lucky and stalling up the rest behind his spasming body. They decided to run around other ways. I've got to find the way out, before they catch up to me. If I run into a dead end when they catch up... I'm not thinking of that! The ground gave a little under my foot, a buzzer going off to alert the dogs of my position. Baying filled the air and off I went again.

I just can't seem to lose these dogs! Just as I got a moment to breath they were sniffing at my heels. It didn't help the walls of the maze were dark grey concrete while I was covered in light fur, pale skin, and a light plastic medical gown. Even with clogged noses I was visible to them, bright against dark surfaces, and a cat to a pack of mangy dogs? I'm just glad nothing bigger is in here, like that fucking spider lusus.

I'm tired, I've been running for so long my legs are starting to ache. I just want to stop for a breath, but the dogs keep finding me. I can already hear the clicking of nails against the hard floors, and knowing I won't be able to out run them. All I could do was hope they didn't notice me and save my breath so I could fight them off when they did.

I hoped they wouldn't spot me, and as a dog came around the corner I braced for the moment it would realize I was there. A sniff around where I was and a hot sniff at my paws and the hound continued on, snuffling and panting as he continued on through the maze. Another came through and sniffed heavily around my personal space bubble, but he took no notice of me and wandered off down the hall. Neither seemed to notice I was even here. Was I in some little safe block or something? No, the scientist couldn't be that nice.

I looked down, and for a moment I had to rub my eyes before looking down again. If I couldn't feel my legs right now I would think they were gone. In fact, I couldn't see my body either. I held my arms in front of me, and while I knew exactly where they were and that I was completely intact, I couldn't see them at all. It was like I was disappearing, but I could still feel every part of my self.

I don't care what's going on, I'm getting out of this awful maze. If I was going to be invisible, then I was sneaking past those dogs and out of here before this wore off. It was easier to navigate now that I could slow down and look out for hidden switches. It was really easy to find the way out when you aren't being chased, especially since the way out always seemed laced with switches and traps. As soon as I stepped on the plate the signaled my finish I collapsed on the ground exhausted.

"Where's 614?" One of the scientists asked. His gaze swept right over me, as did all the other scientist's gazes and searches around the room.

"I'm right here."

"614?" The tallest scientist repeated.

"I'm right here, on the timer plate at the maze exit."

He reached out, stopping when his hand brushed against my ear. He yanked his hand back in surprise, then felt around to try finding me. I of course moved out of his reach and started dancing around with bottles I picked up. "Oooooooooh, I'm totes Roxy's ghost. You should be excited she's boss and not mad haunting you right now."

"You're not a ghost, you're just invisible."

"No, I'm a ghost."

"We've had ghost problems before, so we know you are not a ghost. You're just invisible."  
I set down the bottles. "Fine, I'm not a ghost, but I don't know how to become visible again?"

"Wait, you don't know?"

"No clue."

"Where are you?" I grabbed his sleeve. "Ahh!"

"It's me."

"Oh. Sorry 614. Hold on, let's see..." He dumped a bottle of powder on me. "There, now we can know where you are."

"Wait, the powder stuff isn't turnin' invisible?"

"No. Hmm, what were you doing when you turned invisible?"

"I didn't want the hounds to find me and was too tired to run."

"Really? What ran through your mind."

"'Please don't find me, I just need a moment. If they find me I'm taking one with me. Oh no, one of them is right there, please don't notice me.' Not much else."

"Maybe stress is what did it. You're safe now, calm down, deep breaths."

For what felt like forever I sat there breathing. "Yeah, it's not working."

"Maybe just think you want to be visible like you thought you wanted to be invisible?"

I sat there thinking, but I didn't feel any different. "Is it working?"

"It's working, but slowly."

Becoming visible was much harder than becoming invisible. I watched my arms as I slowly returned to normal. It felt like forever, and it felt draining when I was already exhausted. Eventually I could see my arms in their correct visibility, so I flopped on the floor with a tired huff and slight excitement from the scientists.

I have no clue what they said because I fell asleep as they excitedly exchanged words.

"Roxy? Ro-lal, you awake?" Wait Dirk?

"Dirk? What you doing here?"

"I've been here a while Roxy. The question is what are you doing here?"  
That woke me up. The room definitely looked different, the cage wasn't so small I could barely lay down, and weirdos of different colors with gray skin were in here, and there was no view space on the door. A couple of people's heads were bandaged up one girl had a metal arm. I can honestly say this was one of the weirder things I woke up to. "Where are we?"

"They call it S block." John piped in from somewhere above me.

"Johhny!"

"Hey Roxy."

"Wait, why are we here?"

"Who knows." One of the gray kids said, the rest of the room agreeing.


	7. Remember past Tavros

Oh, I do. Past me was light on my feet, on the big side because I was mixed with a horse, and had fun being allowed into rooms of animals that the scientist needed help getting back into cages before they hurt someone. I didn't ever seem to go through what I thought of as testing, more of cleaning up. It was awkward to have Equius and Horuss interested in me just because I was part horse, but I only had to work two legs, two arms, and my mind powers.

I was looking down at where those two legs should be right now, excited to hear that my prosthetic legs were hooked up so I can walk again. Of course, I got the prosthetic team who thought they could "improve" my speed by adding to my prosthetic. No, while Vriska got a normal arm yesterday, while Aradia is heeling up just fine, while Terezi is learning to see from her lusus, I get these guys giving me "improved" legs.

I have always been one big mistake, never failing to mess up and embarrass my self on two legs, but now I had to learn to use a prosthetic that had four legs. They gave me a horse body thinking it would be better, but I can't walk on these legs! I don't know how, I doubt I will ever be able to climb stairs again, and when would this be practical?

Oh gog, what if Vriska saw me? What if anyone sees me? I can't even find the coordination to get across the room. "Tavros, you alright there buddy?"

"I, uh, I don't know, I really just don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"Why, why did you do this to me? I thought you were giving me legs I can control?"  
"We originally were because you still had control over your tail, so we wanted to leave that be, but then we decided to give you a metal horse body."

"Why?"

"Because you would look cool and because why not."

I looked down at the metal body I was attached to, legs settled under it like a resting horse. All this weight, the extra legs. "How do I walk?"

"Like you would on all fours but without using your arms."

That wasn't very helpful at all. Of course, what would they know about suddenly having to control to extra legs? I tried moving my legs just to get in a standing up position, slipping almost immediately. I tried moving my arms with me as I tried getting up, but that also failed to work. I tried focusing on my individual legs and up I went, although not very stable on my feet. Do I dare look, or just don't move?

I look, and they made my body very much a horse body, tail included. An experimental twitch and the tail flicked like it was my old tail. I had the tail down, but what about my legs? I still couldn't seem to get them coordinated, the more I tried the harder it was to get my legs to do as I wanted.

I managed to manage my front legs like I had my original legs, but the extra two legs weren't agreeing with me. Maybe it wasn't supposed to be thought over constantly, like walking before had been? I try walking without really forcing myself to think about it, which worked for a few seconds before one of my hooves started slipping out from under me.

They gave me a few hours to practice and I spent that time constantly having to get back up as I tried walking back and forth across the room. "Alright, let's head back to S block."

"S block? How about I, uh, practice walking more. It's still really hard."

"Tavros, you already seem tired and you're doing well with walking already, so you should be fine. Oh, I almost forgot." He put a collar around my neck. "It's required for S block trolls. Don't wart to accidentally lose one of you guys because fighting broke out again. Now come on." He tried pushing me towards the door. Great, they would see me and laugh at my stupid prosthetics.

It was painful to force myself closer to my own torment. How would I even fit in the cage I usually slept in? It was sort of small for regular me, so how would I fit in there now that I had a metal horse body? "Uh, how am I supposed to fit in the crate?"

"We're moving your crate down to the end of the room. We have bigger crates at the end that will fit you."

The end of the row? I have to walk past everybody? I stopped, but I started walking again as they pushed me forward, having to keep going or having to stumble to the floor being my only options at the moment. Please let Vriska be testing or not awake. Please let everyone somehow be to occupied to notice me. If I have any luck at all just don't let people notice me. Maybe everyone could simultaneously be asleep and not notice the quiet metal steps?

As soon as the door opened I froze, not wanting to even step in the doorway. One guy went ahead and to other came up from behind and shoved me in. I hurried quickly to where the guy was opening a crate at the end and stepped in, getting away from the edge so no one could spot me. I just hope no one was paying attention enough to realize it was me. The scientist guy set up the chart and then he left. There was a moment of silence after the door closed, but then a voice I really don't want to hear started up.

"Taaaaaaaavros, care to explain why you look like a centaur?"


	8. Come up with a plan Aranea

I'm exhausted, but I can't just sit here. Yes, I finished the testing for today, yes they had rechecked whatever it was that they did to my head, yes they have never seen me as a threat, part of the reason they weren't really paying attention to me right now. They knew what was going on here, and unlike Vriska I practiced my abilities constantly on those around me. I had to get in their heads, I need to what was going on for everyone's sake. I finally am to the point going through a human's head should be fine.

The scientist I picked was the lead one. He spasmed and slipped to the floor as I flipped through his mind trying to find something. I pretended I was surprised when he fell, scooting back when he fell over in shock as his colleges rushed forward to help. I flipped through his mind faster in hopes of finding the information before they realized it was me.  
Images of those prior to me today and the mangled experiment round up from yesterday flashed in my mind, but I had to remain in character. All those experiments, unable to get through the horrors that had awaited them in testing. Those poor souls who made it through only to face the terror another day. Countless children who had just barely reached testing age tossed into the jaws of savage beasts and horrible traps their first day as experiment testing.

There had to be a reason to this cruelty, there had to be! Why would anyone do this otherwise without good reason? The blood, oh the rainbow array and the mangled dead as the testing areas were washed clean for tomorrow's blood bath. But why? What was the reason?!

War. All these lives were over a war and a stretch of land belonging to earth dwelling trolls. I was being forced through all of this to fight the very beings I was a mix of. We experiments were just weapons to be used eventually, and occasionally let loose at the bottom floor of the building to see if we were ready to face the trolls yet. Of course, not the ones from S block. They were special, to be torn apart in the search of why they had powers when the hundreds of other subjects didn't.

"Aranea? Aranea, are you alright?" A scientist approached me, a newbie that had started today, crouching down to look me in the face.

"The emotions are too panicked." I rubbed away my tears. It looks like I really was crying.

"Oh, I almost completely forgot you could sense that. Must seem a bit overwhelming."  
"No, just like I'm surrounded by it, but that's not exactly overwhelming. More like getting tossed into the emotion."

"That's really cool." He was trying to stay calm to make me calm. Meanwhile that scientist was starting to get up again. If it weren't for the fact I was wearing a shock collar and my actions possible effect on the others I would have tried killing the lead scientist. I can't do that however, so I did the next best thing and tried seeing how far I had to go to get the spasming effect from various scientists in the room. I barely had to do anything to get the reaction, from any of the scientists except the rookie. He was the only scientist here who hadn't been around long enough to do the horrible things I had seen.

Eventually the attack had to let up as I started getting tired. Cowering with my hands over my head in attempt to pretend I was being assaulted by the panic the scientist were in. I had picked up on there being another experiment next room over, so the moment I felt him start to fade I let up a bit, and as soon as he died I dropped it entirely. I didn't want to stop, I wanted them to suffer and stay away from my friends, but I had to pin the blame somewhere if I didn't want things being more difficult for the other trolls.

I stayed curled up because I needed the fake image of panic to last as long as the scientists were still freaking out. Eventually one of them got up and came towards me. "Aranea? You alright?" They were still clutching their head in pain.

"Fine, just overwhelmed for a moment."

"Do you have any ideas what just happened?"

"Maybe it was the troll in testing the next room over. When he died you all seemed to snap out of it."

The scientist was disappointed, obviously upset over a subject with powers dying before they could do anything to it. "What a shame he died, but I'm glad the mind tinkering is over."

"Good to hear."

"Alrighty then."

"Wait, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"What are you guys running experiments for?"

The scientist froze a moment. "What peaked your interest?"

"The mind thing with the other troll. I was wondering why there were such strange subjects, then what the subjects and tests are trying to achieve."

"You know, it's best not to have that information."

I sighed, but I didn't argue. There wasn't much I could do with these stubborn scientists. "Am I getting put back in my crate now?"

"Yes. Come on." I was looked in the transfer crate as they started heading back. They weren't going to be happy to hear what we were here for.


	9. Swim Eridan

I am swimming, in fact I've been swimming for what feels like forever now. All I can say about this is that I hate land dwellers and their shit idea of poisoning the water. If anyone else were here they never would have gotten into the water, seeing they stood a better chance against the swarming felines at the water's edge than in water toxic enough it has a purple tint to it. I was not everyone else unfortunately, so I didn't have to worry about the water, but toxic water always disgusted me anyways.

The scientist love tossing me in awful water and forcing me to swim around in it and breath it. I hate my ability, I really do, and I repeat this over in my head as I try finding whatever they hid in the water. I spot a yet another underwater tunnel, swimming over there. This one better be useful, because I'm sick of this disgusting toxic water.

I had to slow down to let my eyes adjust to the dark, but quickly it was fine and I swam along the tunnel way. There weren't any lights down here, but I bumped into a dead end so it didn't matter anyway. Right as I was going to leave I realized that it went up, and seeing my lacking options I followed it on its way. I reached the top to realize it went forward again.

When I finally reached the end I climbed out of the water to find the door just ahead and no threats around it. First I coughed up the water that I had been breathing then I headed on through to the next room. I already wasn't happy with the water and I knew I wasn't going to be happy with what was past that door.

As soon as I got through the door they immediately were over me, checking over me to see if they had yet to poisoned me. They couldn't seem to wear me down or stump me, which was great for me because I want to keep living. I had to sit through their constant grabbing of my arms and legs, chattering back and forth.

"Something got caught on the webbing." One of them noted.

"Is it still there?" Another questioned.

"No, but whatever did it nicked part of his foot."

"It was one of the felines out there. Thought it was a good idea to hop in and went after me in the water." I watched them mess with my foot, messing with my toes and checking for other cuts.

"How did you not notice the blood earlier?" A scientist huffed as she brought over the bandages.

"The water is purple as well. It took messing with his feet to get it to start dripping." He grabbed the bandages and started wrapping up my foot. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Do I hawe any more testing today?"

"Weapons practice if you're up to it."

I loved weapon practice. They had let us experiments pick our own weapons as kids before we were old enough for testing and let us practice them when we hung out with our lusus. I have no idea why they would give us weapons, but they said it was actually a troll thing they wanted to incorporate into the project.

Of course on the way over there I tried acting like I didn't care, but as soon as I saw seahorse dad I ran up and hugged him. I hadn't seen him in a week. He nuzzled my face softly to let me know he had missed me too. "I missed you too dad. I'm practicing weapons today." He sort of nodded his head.

I picked up my rifle, lining up the shot with the targets. Of course in quick succession I hit the center of every one of my targets. I'm not a terrible shot, but I want to be the best, which I couldn't really do with unmoving targets. I hopped onto seahorse dad, shooting as he raced back and forth across the room. Still not close to challenging since I still hit the center for all of them, but it was better.

As soon as I ran out of rounds I sat down and cleaned my rifle. It was funny thinking back to when I thought this was difficult, now being able to do this like it was second nature. I put it back where it belonged, knowing they would be coming back to get me at any moment. The doors opened, and I could see them waiting. "I'll see you soon." Seahorse dad nuzzled me one last time before I reluctantly left.

I was back in my crate soon enough, and as soon as they doors closed I noticed Aranea was back. "Eridan, what happened?"

"Feline caught my foot."

"Oh. Eridan, I found out what the testing was for."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, straight from one of there heads!"

"What?"

"This whole project is so that they can win a war against trolls and get some stupid strips of land!"


	10. Asses the situation Jake

Hour 3 in the fairy bull herd and they have yet to cared that I am not one of them, yet again not to my surprise. Honestly I mostly think it's because they're adorably sweethearts, other times because I'm in fact mixed with a fairy bull myself. Either way I love these little guys, so it wasn't a problem. I'm still confused why I've been in here for so long when I rarely get even half an hour with these guys.

I heard stomping from the hallway and carts race by, but I had two sleeping fairy bulls on me so I couldn't go anywhere. In fact, I had four fairy bulls on me, and I would feel bad making them all get up so I could check the door. Besides, it was better just relaxing instead of getting worked up about whatever it was that was going down. Whenever I got worked up about things it usually went... well, bad, and in fact was part of the reason I was allowed around the fairy bulls in the first place. The little guys always seemed to do the trick to help me calm down, which was almost essential with my powers.

The pounding footsteps all headed down towards the experiment blocks, making me wonder if any blocks were having behavior problems. Maybe someone got loose? A fairy bull must have noticed me worrying, giving me a nuzzle and landing on my head. That made two on my head, although one was draped lazily across my horn and the other had room to lay in my hair to all to himself. Another round of footsteps, heavier this time, went racing past the door, pulling my attention from the fairy bull nestling into my hair.

Those heavy steps couldn't belong to the scientists. Even stomping as they ran they couldn't match those footsteps, so who was it? I caught the sight of a visored helmet racing past, quickly answering my question. Something was definitely going down if they had to call in extra guards to handle it.

That didn't concern me, I'm sure they will have it handled soon enough. How bad could it be considering only S block had subjects with powers? Whatever it was, it had the scientist who decided when to pull me out again occupied, not that that was a bad thing. One of the fairy bulls started fluttering excitedly around my head.

The locks on the door started clicking open, and I sighed knowing I would be shoved back in a crate soon. When the scientist came in they had a guard just outside in the hallway and worried expressions on their faces, cautiously approaching. "Hello Jake, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, why?"

The scientists exchanged glances. "You don't want to attack us?"

"What?! Why would I do that?"

They both relaxed quite a bit at that. "Something's wrong with the other subjects in S block. We don't know why, but they are attacking anyone who comes near them."

"Why?"

"We don't know. In fact, we were hoping you might have a clue."

"Sorry, but I have no clue. They didn't mentioned anything about fighting."

"Well, I hope you understand that we can't take you back to S block until we figure out what is going on. Would you like to stay with the fairy bulls until we get this sorted out?"

"Yes!" I almost knocked over the little fairy bull sleeping on my shoulder. He nuzzled into my neck and settled back down into sleep. "Oh golly, sorry little guy."

One of them smiled, only to remember something and drop back to a frown. "I'm just warning you now, these little guys get a little chaotic around feeding time."

"I think I can handle them." Another few guards ran past the door, grabbing the scientists' attention as well. "Will everyone be okay?"

"Don't worry, if they made it to S block and through the first initial block testing then the higher ups wouldn't allow them to be killed. Your friends will be alive."

That was a relief at least. I really want to know what got their knickers in a twist though. It must have been very big to get them all riled up and fighting. With a clank the mechanism to the feed bin opened, filling it with assorted goodies all the fairy bulls raced over to get. One of them raced back over to me and tried pulling me over towards the bin by the front of my gown. "We will be going now Jake, but we will be back with some food for you alright?"

"Okay." With that they left me. I walked over with the big fairy bull that was tugging me along, sitting next to the feed bin. The little guy seemed concerned about me, actually grabbing a carrot and holding it to my mouth. When I refused to eat it he grabbed an apple slice instead, doing the same with that. He was persistent, so I took the apple slice. I really should give the little guy a name, seeing that this fairy bull follows me around the most.

"That one really likes you." Someone commented. I turned around to see one of the scientists with a little cart, why bring a whole cart I don't know. "I've only see lusi partnered up with trolls or other lusi do that."

"Well, this little guy always follows me around."

"Oh, here." She lifted the tray that was on the cart. "Brought you something to eat."

I got up, walking over to her. "Thank you."

"Still carrying the apple slice?"

"The fairy bull won't let me refuse anything. I refused a carrot only to get an apple instead." I felt something land on my head. "There he goes again."

"That one's a girl."

"Oh. I can't tell the difference between them. They don't really seem to mind."

"It seems so. Jake, the situation might be caused by a bug that got in, so I need to take some blood for testing."

I knew that cart meant trouble. "Alright then." I sighed, the little fairy bull nuzzling into my hair. It's just a quick vial, nothing to be worried about. I held out my arm, just focusing on the little fairy bull in my hair rather than the needle that was going in my arm.


	11. Decide Kankri

Decide? On what is there to decide in the current situation? To be told you are nothing but a tool, a living weapon to be used in a war you hadn't even heard of nor had the access to the outside world to learn of. The choice was obvious if you thought about it. Fighting would only prove my usefulness as a weapon rather than oppose it, so I wasn't going to fight. If someone tried to pull me out of S block on the other hand I would certainly scare then off as best as I could, but I refuse to be used as a weapon.

Everyone else on the other hand sprung into a rabid frenzy as soon as the words left Aranea's mouth. Honestly, this had to be the worst moment for one of the scientist to walk in for the next round of experiments, even worse so that they came to grab Nepeta and Meenah. It wasn't long before Nepeta had managed to twist around and claw up the scientist, Meenah using the scientists lose of attention to slam her head back and get free.

Both scientist were bleeding and the third in the doorway panicked, scrambling with the set of controls in his hand. Of course, the control was broken moments after he remembered which button triggered the shock collars, of course just dazing Meenah while Nepeta sunk her claws into his shoulders. I couldn't see much else because I only could see out so much from my crate, but the screaming wasn't a good sign for mister scientist, the whimpers from the other two being cut short bad news for them.

There is one thing I do hate, even if all my other trigger warnings are ignored. I hate being touched, I hate the use of the word mutant, and I hate the sight of blood. Unfortunately for me, I could see the slowly spreading pool of red on the ground, it's source seeming to be the scientist Nepeta had just came back for. I backed up, spinning around so I wouldn't have to see it any longer.

There was the sound of clicking looks and the occasional hiss from Nepeta, the jangle of keys and Meenah's muttering, and the creak of metal. Of course, the stomping of feet was also heard, and very soon Nepeta's hissing and Jade's barking. The thuds of things hitting the ground and cries of pain filled up the air quickly, not sounding good at all.

"Kankri!" Karkat was banging on the door of his cage, and I looked over to see him. "Pick the lock with your claws."

"Karkat, I hate to alarm you of this, but I can't for many reason-"

"Why not? You easily could!"

"Before I state why, be warned that tr-" I jumped back as something hit the cage door. "What even was that?"

Karkat looked over at the floor. "Tranquilizer dart." He looked up at me. "Kankri please, I can't bust myself out. Pick the lock."

"They are firing tranquilizer darts at us and you think now is a good time to bust you out?"

"I can't bust myself out! See my short ass nails?" He held up his hand, then his foot. "The trim my nails, a lot. If I could pick locks with these I would, but I can't. Don't you want to help our friends? They are shooting darts after all."

"It's dangerous and highly triggering outside this crate. Why would I open up this crate, where I am safe as of late, to face danger and countless things, just to fight a battle I will probably lose anyway along with everyone else?"

"Because their our friends, because we might get out of here, because they would help us so we should help them? I hate seeing red blood as much as you do, but seeing some blood now means I have a chance of not having a blood test tomorrow. You will lose even if you don't get off your lazy ass and try now! The only way to win is to get moving Kankri!"

I turned around and stared at the metal corner. It is much better to not see what is going on so it doesn't give me false hope. I've tried fighting before, we all have on our own the first few test we were subjected to, and you don't win. They always have more guns, more men, more tranquilizers, more supplies, more tricks, and more time. Trying to beat them at a game they've mastered through forcing subjects into submission time and time again? No, I rather not watch as tranquilizers turn to bullets or they decide to break out something stronger.

I heard a small spark, and before I knew what it was the collar kicked in and gave a strong electric shock much to my surprise. I need to get this thing off before they decided to use it again. I tried clawing at it, trying to figure out where they clipped it together. Karkat was flipping out in his crate, but then again it was probably triggering to him, a past memory of an testing session with electricity perhaps? Either way, my claws scrapped against the interior of the collar in hopes of finding something. They caught on the plastic just outside the box on the collar that probably housed what caused the shocks, quickly dragging my nails over the plastic in quick movements. It felt like ages before I heard a snap, yanking hard on the collar and pulling it off entirely. Whatever it was up to, I don't want it in here incase they try using it again, so with some effort I forced it through the gaps in the door.

They must have used it again because Karkat suddenly gritted his teeth and kicked the side of the crate. A look out and there was definitely blood on the floor, a lot of blood. I moved back in the cage, looking away.

The door was suddenly opened and I was grabbed by the wing and yanked out roughly. I expected Meenah, but Meenah knew you don't touch wings. I started flapping wildly in an attempt to get the hand off my wing only to feel it tighten followed by a sickening snap. It was definitely not one of my friends. I try turning only to have an arm wrap around my waist, a strong arm covered in touch black material. "Let go!"

"Quickly into the crate!"

"Let's go!"

"Where's his collar?!"

"I said don't touch me!" I hissed, snapping into a fiery rage. I mean this quite literally, because I was, a long with immensely angry, able to set myself ablaze by getting angry, something I had been taught through multiple horrible experiments. Whoever it was dropped me almost immediately after that, to which I glared at the fool before stomping off to the very end of S block with my wings still up in flames. The blood spilt across the linoleum no longer splashing as I angrily trudged onward. If they wanted to fight then fine, but I don't want to see it or get involved if I can avoid it.


	12. Sleep Nepeta

Yeah, sleep... No, I can't sleep! I have to stay awake! I fell forward as my legs seemed to already be asleep while the rest of me tried staying out of dreamland. This is a fight for freedom we're talking about here, not snozeville! It probably didn't help that I could see the tranquilizer dart in my leg right now.

"Nepeta! Are you alright?" Karkitty asked, banging on the crate door. I pulled out the tranquilizer quickly before hurling the dart back towards the employees. "I'm fine Karkitty. Did you need something?"

"Can you pick the lock?"

"I can try, but it might be harder now that they go..." I couldn't finish because I was out like a light.

When I woke up I could feel the freezing metal under me, frigid air nipping my skin through the thin sheet of a gown and it felt cold even on my furred limbs. I don't understand why it's so cold around me, or why they would want to stick me in here. I yawned, already tired again. Was it because I hurt so many employees? I'm pretty sure at least three of the scientists are dead, so maybe this was a punishment for that. I hope this was a mixup because I barely could feel my paw pads against the floor.

The box shifted, and someone huffed as they lifted it up. "Isn't the cold dangerous to trolls?"

"Yes, but this temperature will make them sleepy so they won't try attacking us while we try figuring out what caused what happened back there. The only subject from S block to not freak out when approached was Jake, and unfortunately still is Jake alone.

"Good thing. I don't want to see him on a rampage ever."

"None of us do. We don't need something like... that ever happening."

"Yeah. Any results so for?"

"His blood came up clean, so it might have been disease. Jake is away from the group the most, so it makes sense he wouldn't have caught it."

"What did Michelson say he had had?"

"Lyme disease. We really should start checking for diseases when we do blood tests."

"You're not supposed to come in sick, so this shouldn't ever happen."

"Well, it did happen. It happened and now we have to explain why eight employees are dead to their families while keeping things under wraps."

"Not to mention the paperwork. That's going to be a bitch."

"At least you don't have to fill out reports about what happened. Be glad you were in the middle of paperwork."

My crate was set down somewhere, where I couldn't tell through the box's air holes. "This is subject 398, aka Nepeta. She was the one who killed the most, five total."

"I'm surprised she's not being put down."

"The fact she was so aggressive is exactly why she's not. You know the higher ups are actually hoping a disease wasn't involved?"

"Why?"

"Because of how they fought. It was strategic, and in flimsy medical gowns while outnumbered they still over powered us. The higher ups want more experiments like them, but with some more control."

"You know we lost Kankri, right?"

"Wait, you mean..."

"No, not that way. Fucker escaped through the air ducts."

"Seriously? I just hope outside search finds him." I heard the popping open of locks before the lid to the box was taken off. An arm wrapped around my waist, lifting me out and onto a much warmer feeling metal table.

"What's going on?" I yawned, half asleep. I had to act like I had been sick, otherwise they might consider me a success. I don't know who these higher ups are, but I want them thinking I was sick and not the little warrior they want. I've had little role play chats with people before, and this was just another role play, but with higher stakes for being believable. I rubbed my eyes as I tried staying awake.

They both already seemed scared. "We need to take some blood, okay Nepeta?" I nodded and held out my arm. Both were surprised, but immediately set to taking blood. "How are you feeling today Nepeta?"

"I'm tired. Why do you guys need blood?"

"We think you might be sick."

"Sick?."

"You hurt people Nepeta."

"I did? When?"

They exchanged glances. "Yesterday, don't you remember?"

"Yesterday is sort of a blur. I can't really remember anything."

"Maybe it's for the best that your memory is foggy."

"Why is it so cold?"

"It was a precaution."

They seem to be believing me.


	13. Escape Gamzee

I tugged as hard as I could against the unmoving restraints to no luck. The people who had pulled me out of that frozen metal box had no idea what they had just gotten themselves into, oh no idea. I growled and thrashed in my restraints whenever they got anywhere close. They were going to wish they hadn't done this!

"Can't we sedate him?!"

"We already have given him enough sedatives to kill an elephant, much less a goat. Anymore might kill him!"

"What are we supposed to do? Hit him over the head with a bat and hope it works?"  
"Can't. If we break his horns we will both be reprimanded. You saw what the did after they found out who broke Equius' horn."

"So we have to just hope he tires himself out?"

"Pretty much."

"I fucking hate this job."

"I fucking hate all of you motherfucking traitorous shits!" I growled at the scientists, making them both jump in sudden fright.

"Traitorous?" The little one squeaked.

"We all up and fucking believed we were going to do good, that our suffering was for something at least. To bad spidersis found out the fucking truth, breaking to us we're just pawns in your sick fucking game." I spat at them in disgust, a grin making it's way onto my face when it actually landed on them.

"Spidersis? Who's spidersis?" The bigger one asked in confusion.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" I growled, then dropped my tone from its roaring fury to a soft whispering calm. "To lay punishment? Decide who it is that unveiled your little war project earlier than planned, if you were ever going to tell us."

They both seemed even more scared that I was calm than when I was screaming. "What war project?"

"Oh, you know, the one that would fucking use us subjects as weapons. Humans versus trolls? I mean, what kind of twisted fucker pins you against your own? I woulda never thought that was important enough to put us through motherfucking hell all our lives."

They both look stunned. "He has a disease alright. Bright disease."

The short one looked over, definitely worried. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I'm calling the supervisor now."

"Already done?" I spoke to soon, footsteps pounding down the hall.

"What is that?! Another breakout?" The short one moved away from the door like it was about to snap open at any moment.

"What? Wha- hello? She what? Are you fucking shitting me?! You're going to have to send back up then because we can't seem to knock him out... Oh no you don't, not unless you want 319 on the loose! The sedatives aren't working an... Yes I mean at all! Send back up!"

I've heard enough, struggling to snap free of the restraints. "Uh, he's trying to get free! Do we have help coming or...?"

"No help. Apparently the Aranea girl overpowered those looking after her and managed to escape along with Jake."

"Fuck... are you serious?"

"Why would I joke about this? Our security is compromised, three subjects are on the loose, and at this rate the public will realize what happens behind closed doors!"

"Well, that was Spidersis. I liked that bitch too." I sigh, glaring at the two of them.

"Wait, she's the one who caused this?"

"Good luck finding her now motherfuckers!" I laughed, probably grinning too.

They both exchanged a horrified glance before scrambling to grab the sedative bottle and syringes yet again. The just can't seem to get that I'm not going to let a bunch of sedatives stop me from busting free of this hell and yet they were trying again. I almost laughed at their attempt to draw the sedatives, that was until I realized it was sopor. They were going to try and force that shit down my throat to put me out!

I growled and snarled and fought the restraints with all the strength I could muster, but it wasn't enough to snap them. As they got closer I closed my mouth so they couldn't force that toxic slime in my mouth. I couldn't get my intimidating looks going fighting a force feeding, not even able to shove them off. Fingers pried at my mouth, and despite wanting to bite their fucking fingers off, I kept my mouth firmly sealed shut and head shaking back and forth so they couldn't find a way to slip the syringe between my lips.

"I can't get him to open his mouth!"

"Then we have to get him talking."

"How?"

"Your close to Karkat right? To bad his crying like a baby as he's forced through another blood test. Just ba-"

I lost control of my rage for a moment, snapping into a furious roar. "I'll fucking kill you for touching my mutant br-" I started trying to cough as soon as I realized the slime was in my mouth, but I had already swallowed some on accident. Just as I manage to cough up some of that disgusting shit I was rewarded with a syringe squirting more down my throat. I may be fading now, but if they fucking so much as touched a hair on Karbro's head I'm going to rip them to bloody little shreds. It's a great thought, and I smirk as the slime starts kicking in.


	14. Back up Jane

I'm backing up alright- backing up around the corner. They of course knew where I was since I can't leave the room, but it made me feel just a little better inside knowing there was space between me and them. Usually I was up for swimming tests and messing around with them by trying to prank them but not today. Today they were the people who wanted to see me go through hell and have killed me knowingly several times before.

Just as one of them approached me I darted off for the other side of the room, slipping behind the filing cabinet. There wasn't much space, but I was an expert of getting places I probably shouldn't be. Of course, when death isn't a concern people lose caution, so someone shoved the filing cabinet back roughly on me to get me out from behind the cabinet. As soon as I left I was greeted by the stares of exhausted looking scientists.

"Jane, stop running around."

"Go away!"

"Jane, we know that was a tough piece of information for you all to deal with, but we aren't sending S block subjects onto the battlefield. You're safe Jane."

"Why won't S block subjects be sent onto the battlefield?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, so tell me why."

"Fine, but only if you do as we say, alright?"

"How do I know you'll tell the truth?"

"How do you know I'm telling the truth now?"

Damn my curiosity. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, still a blood test even though we know why now. And we need you to drink this." The scientist lifted a blue glass bottle, holding it up to grab my attention. It was probably yet another poison, hoping to figure out how I kept coming back to life. To my regrettable decision I agreed. They say curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back... except I'm not a cat lusi mix, but rather an otter, but still the same idea. I just hope the information I'm looking for is important enough that it is worth it.

I hate needles, almost more so than I can even stay still for, but with two people holding my arm still as the needle went in and the promise of information I sat as still as I could muster. It was a bit difficult having to sit through all the steps. The wipe down of my arm, the syringe prep, seeing them pick it up, the feel of it pressing into my skin, the weird feeling of blood being drawn, the grip to keep my arm still. I had no distraction, only my thoughts and the room I was in to keep my mind busy.

I had nothing to distract me though, so today wasn't such a good day. I kept kicking my paws and wiggling my tail and tapping on the chair arm with my free hand just to try not to focus on the needle in my arm, but it didn't work. I had nothing else to focus on at all, not even some random bottles on the shelves to try guessing the contents of.

As soon as the grip on my arm was gone I yanked it back, rubbing my arm. The next thing I knew they handed me the bottle. Ever since they realized I learned to read they've had to get rid of all the labels to keep me from figuring out what the contents were and the dangers the posed to my health, but I knew half of those bottles were different poisons and the other half were medicinal things to fix me back up. The little blue glass bottle was bad enough without the label, and as I drank it I just hope it was quick unlike last time.

I coughed a moment because it was the most bitter thing I've ever tasted. "Tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Why won't-" I gagged, having to stop talking a moment," won't S block subjects go to the battlefield?"

"Because they are the first to have each power. Not what we originally were looking for, but it's a extra bonus that helps." His words were fading slowly as I lost consciousness.

Next thing I new I was looking at my own body. It wasn't much of a surprise since they do this a lot, but I looked peaceful for once. I didn't want to stick around and watch what they did, so I wandered off to look around. Ever since they figured out how to get rid of the ghosts in this building it's been sort of empty wandering the halls. I heard something down the hall, walking into the room to check it out. It was Aradia running through a testing area.

When I got in I could see it was the maze. Aradia spotted me very quickly. "Oh, hello there Jane! What are you doing here?"

"Just wandering. How you doing?"

"Great, fantastic even! I'm glad the bandages are gone."

"I am too. You seemed so sad."

"Who wouldn't be?"

"Fair enough. Need help with the exit?"

"That would be great thanks."

I scouted out the maze, remembering the way there. There were more traps than usual, maybe for the lack of something chasing her? "I found the way out. Did the not send something after you this time?"

"Killed them."

"Oh, well I guess that is a way to solve it. This way!" I lead her down the hall, a sharp left before the trip line to the razors and sharp right and left a bit further down the hall. There were several places not to step in the last stretch. "Step here." She jumped to the spot where I was. I went to the next safe spot. "Here." She jumped, barely landing. "Over here." She jumped again, almost going to far. "And here." She landed on the last spot, now able to see the doorway. "It's clear from here on."

"Thanks Jane." Aradia smiled. I followed her as she walked into the testing room. I didn't expected them to drop salt across the way we came in, nor did I expect the salt to go around the edge along the walls. What was this? They stopped pulling things like this two years ago, so why bring it back now. Aradia was about to swipe her hand to clear the salt, but she was quickly blindfolded and dragged back. I could feel the pull of my body trying to come back to life, but I was stuck in the salt lines.

"So Aradia, who is your friend who helped you?"

"Please, let her go!"

"Only if you tell us who it is."

"Aradia, say my name is Crocker! Please, I need to get back to my body." I was panicking. I need to get back. I don't know what happens if I don't go back.

"Her name is Crocker, now break the salt line!"

"Crocker? What an interesting name. Is she the ghost of a subject or a scientist?"

"If you don't break the salt line she might be a ghost forever!"

"What?"

Aradia wiggled free of their grip, tossing off the blindfold and swiping her arm. Her telekinesis broke the salt line and immediately I raced off. Please let me come back to life!

I sat up, panting and shaking violently. The scientist stared at at me in concern, but then their expressions drained of emotion. "You took longer than usual to come back Jane. What took you so long?"


	15. Warn her Aradia

As soon as I saw Jane disappear through the gap in the salt line I breathed a sigh of relief. Knowing that she was safe. The scientists on the other hand weren't so happy. "Who was she? And don't tell me Crocker. Are they a subject or a scientist?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"Why, so you can get rid of them again? Keep all the ghosts away?"

"You shouldn't be talking to the dead."

"You shouldn't be raising kids to be weapons. Fight your own battles old man."

He seemed angry. "You know what? You can't leave the testing room until you find that ghost again then. You'll have to make them visible and trap them in a salt circle. You have one day before you're reprimanded for your behavior."

"Wait, I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

Please let Jane forgive me for this. "She's only dead for a limited time."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she isn't permanently dead. She dies, but is back to life in a few minutes."

"You don't mean Jane do you?"

I really don't want to answer, but I know what comes from disobeying. "Yes."

This caught them all by surprise. They exchanged frightened glances. "How?"

"Jane is a ghost during her death time, but after a certain amount of time her body pulls her back. It's why I freaked out about the salt line. Her body was pulling her back, but she was stuck in the salt line."

"So she acts like a regular ghost?"

"Only when her body is dead."

The scientist seemed to think about it. "Well, in that case it should be easy to do as we said." I looked up at the scientist standing over me, uncomfortable with the thought of manipulating Jane so I wouldn't get shocked repeatedly. I probably still have burns from last week after the break out attempt. The devil woman sent someone with written note to the room Jane was in and they dragged me to the room across the hall.

My hands were tied behind my back, and my lack of order in telekinesis meant I needed them to direct my abilities. Sometimes I wish I was born with Damara's abilities so I wouldn't have to worry about communing with ghosts and could have focused on just telekinesis, but to be honest it has it's perks, like hearing the ghost of those scientist scream for help only for no one to even know they were there. It was quite a shame that the living scientist found out and did away with the bodies in a way that rid the place of their ghosts.

Salt lines were set up all around the edge of the room except in front of the door. I wish I could say I felt completely horrible for the sake of feelings, but I didn't. Who knows, maybe I can come up with a plan last minute. I've spent my whole life struggling to live in this place, and I might have a hope of being free soon.

Of course Jane came in. "Jane!" I stood up just as a scientist tossed salt across the doorway behind Jane. She knew she was trapped, a look at me and she knew I couldn't save her with telekinesis this time.

"Aradia, what's going on?"

"They found out, I'm sorry."

"Make her visible Aradia."

Jane looked a bit frightened. "Sorry Jane." I focused on her, suddenly getting her to materialize so she could be seen. Like all the other ghost I have done this to, she clutched her chest as soon as I had started and looked a mix of pained and extremely confused. She probably looked like a fading image to the scientists, but they could see her as shown by almost immediate reactions to her appearance.

"Interesting." The scientist who seemed to be the head of this spoke, none of the other scientist so far having barely talked above murmurs. "So she does actually die." Jane wasn't happy to be here, searching for a way out of the salt circle. "But it does give an opportunity for us to explore your abilities."

"Mine or Jane's?"

"Both." She looked down her clipboard in interest, stopping a moment just to stare at the two of us with a curious stare. "Seeing as how this is the first ghost that wasn't immediately set after as soon as the body came up deceased, this is the first time to test out your abilities while Jane is being investigated."

"What are you doing to me?" Jane immediately snapped.

"You always come back in about five minutes and knocking you out is nearly impossible, so investigating abnormalities is difficult with your body. But if you're trapped, then we can look around, possibly figure out what makes you immortal in a sense."

Jane had disgust and hints of horror written across her face. "But what if I die?"  
"Well, you're already dead."

"I meant permanently. After a few minutes I get pulled back to my body, so what if I stay away too long?"

"If that pull loses intensity tell us." She stated flatly, turning her attention to me. "What can you do to ghosts? Show us quickly and we let her go sooner. If not you'll both be in for a rough time, understand?"

What abilities did they know? I think the forced materializing and being able to find them, but that's it right? "What other abilities did you want me to use?"

"Can't you control the dead? I know of the incident where of controlled ghost to haunt one of the staff."

You haunt a guy one time and you'll never hear the end of it. "What about it?"

"How far can you go? Is it like the mind control the others can use, where you can filter through their mind?"

I whisper a quick apology to Jane before seeing if so. Jane was having such a horrible day as is, but now she was forced under mind control. I tried seeing if it worked, and to my surprise I could get into her mind a bit. I immediately stopped though, only to have an idea. In a moment she knew the plan too.

"Yes, but please don't make me do that again."

The scientist seemed satisfied with the answer, looking over to a frightened Jane. "Well, when I get notification she can go back."

"Miss, please can I go back to my body? I should be back by now."

"Not until I get notification that they are done."

Jane wasn't happy to hear this, and as time went on the obviousness of her discomfort grew more and more to the point where she was on the ground hugging her chest. It made the scientists uncomfortable, except for the head scientist, which it was obvious that her interest grew with Jane's discomfort.

"Why are you acting like that?"

"I told you I need to get back to my body. The pull is getting painful."

"Interesting." She probably would have continued, but she looked at something on her clipboard, sighing unhappily. "Break the salt line." Without further delay the line was broken, and Jane disappeared almost instantaneously.

We both were dragged back to the storage bay. It wouldn't have been so bad had Jane not been found out, but as soon as we were back I waited for him to show up. Him happened to be the ghost of a dead scientist who's body was stuck in the air vent, yet to be uncovered and seemingly long forgotten. "Aradia, please, you can see me, can't you?"

"Yes. Look, if you want you're body to be found I need some information."

"Like what?"

"How about how to open this crate?"

"I don't know."

I tried my new found ability and sure enough he was lying. Unfortunately, by the time I got my crate, Jane's, and John's open I could hear them fiddling with the door. As much as I hate to say it, I left the others behind, but as for that scientist I can say I held my end of the deal. I dragged his body out of the air vent and left it in the middle of the floor as us three escaped.


	16. What's going on Mituna?

No idea what is going on, but I'm sick of this. Colors flicker to gray before back again and everyone seems to be speaking quietly. Come on hearing! Or was it them? Were they purposely being quiet? One of them were opening cabinets that had something in it, maybe puppies? No, no puppies in there. Their mouths moved, but the room remained flooded in staticky buzzing that drown out their words.

"The fuck you guyth trying to thay?!"

"We are checking you over Mituna." One of them seemed to whisper.

"Thpeak up dickfathe! You're all to quiet!"

"We are checking you over Mituna." Suddenly he seemed to be screaming. It was weird since it sound the same as before, but like someone cranked up the volume of all their voices without any warning. I don't like getting yelled at, I really don't. I messed up didn't I? Oh gog, I screwed up again didn't I?

"Thorry."

"It's okay Mituna. Can you hold out your arm for us please?" He was still yelling at me, and while I want him to stop, last time I held out my arm they hurt me. Patches of my eyesight are gone, so I can't see what they did, but I didn't like it.

I shook my head no. "It hurt latht time."

"I promise this is the last time." I held out my arm slowly, felling some things wrap around my arm quickly. I tried yanking my arm back, growling and attempting to hiss. "Mituna, it's just straps okay? They are to hold your arm still." He sounded sad, but his voice was still booming in my ears viciously.

"Thorry." I whispered. I felt something in my arm, and while it hurt I could only whimper about it as they did whatever it was. I tried moving my head a little to see, only to realize it was a cylinder thing, my first thought being a dick. Not exactly sure why I thought that, but it distracted me from whatever it was in my arm.

As soon as it stopped they got rid of the things on my arm I pulled my arm to my chest. They were talking about something, what I don't know because their voices were drown out by the static buzzing. They kept talking and talking and going on about something, but I couldn't hear a single word over the horrible buzzing in my head. The kept looking at me with sad faces, like I was a bunch of spinach. No one with a mutant troll dog's appetite likes spinach, I'm 100% sure of that fact.

I messed with my ear and suddenly they were really loud again, but it sounded like they were trying to whisper. "We can't keep him around much longer. The damage done to his brain is going to end up killing him."

"Look, just one more test-"

"No, look at him. He's riddled with problems! Countless blind spots, hearing problems, difficulties thinking, his rapid mood swings are more extreme, and his psionics are completely gone now due to 'one more test'. He either needs to be put down or set lose on the ground as we hope for the best."

"But-"

"Please, just look at him! Does he look like he can make it through one more test?" They both looked over at me, and for a moment I was scared they were going to do something else to me, but they didn't. Once again they both looked at me all sad. The static buzz built up in my ears and drowned out the rest of their conversation. One left the room and came back again with clothes he put on me. They were warm, soft, unlike the thing I had been wearing.

I was dragged into the transfer crate again, getting taken down the hall. They went into another room with lit up things on the walls near the doors, hitting one of them at the bottom. The doors closed by themselves and suddenly it started shaking everywhere. They started trying to hold the crate, which was weird. Slowly I heard them trying to calm me down.

As soon as the door opened I was confused. We had just been at a bright white hallway, but right now I was at a dark place with ground covered in green and the shine of light from this weird room off of metal pillars. They opened the crate, and I hesitated before stepping out. I was scared a moment, but I slowly walked out to the green stuff on the ground. It was squishy, which was so weird. It was fun to bounce in it, and I looked over to the two in the little room. One of them were crying, the nice lady.

"Go." She cried, and I wasn't sure why. Was it something I did?

I hugged her. "Bye mith lady."

She only seemed cry more. I stopped hugging her, walking off into the green stuff all over the ground. I looked back to see the doors closing. I don't know what to do, so I wandered farther and farther from the little room thing. It felt like so long, time seeming to drag out as I kept expecting someone, but no one showed.

"Mituna? Is that you?" I turn to see Aranea, running up to me with a big smile. "Come on, let's go!"


	17. Investigate Terezi

I can't see anything, but I haven't been able to in weeks. I felt a warm hand on my arm, quickly having me dragged out of the cage. Whoever it was smelled like dry paper- bland and probably a scientist. I struggled a bit in their grip, not wanting to be dragged off to whatever they wanted to do next. It's hard to smell the room's features apart when the whole room is a gross, tasteless, boring smell of gray. The crates smelled the same bland gray, and the hallway the crate rumbled on squeaky black licorice wheels down was bland as well.

The crate door lightly groaned it's metal groan open, the walls smelt of deliciously multicolored bottles, and the grimy potato boxes that I think are either against the wall or right next to it. It was my first time testing in weeks, but it wasn't the usual run of the mill test. This time it was in a little room, and I wonder the contents of the box.  
"Terezi, are you alright?" Asked the tall scientist who I could smell a candy red splotch across his nose

"Yes Redsnout, just figuring out the room." His face smelt even more like sweet candy.  
"I thought she was blind?" Redsnout asked someone with berry colored spot on what I think is their neck.

"I'm blind, can't see a thing, but your face smells red."

"You can't smell colors. That doesn't work."

"Are you saying a blind girl can't learn to see the world around her?"

"Uh..." Redsnout's clothes crinkled as he seemed to be trying to get help from his fellow scientist buddies or whatever.

"She started out completely after the, ahem, incident completely blind only to start learning to seeing again. Her eyes are damaged to the point that she really can't see at all, but her other senses work. She can somehow determine colors of things through smell and taste, even in complete darkness she can find her way." It was the scientist who usually worked with me, pale as a sheet of paper with red shades, and from the smell of it he had the same appearance as he had always had. I called him Pyralsprite, the name he actually made up for himself when he learned I liked making new names for each scientist I had to deal with. I liked him since he snuck in treats for me. "Besides, her eyes are still wrapped in bandages, so she wouldn't have been able to see even if she could."

"What? No, that can't be right. The bandages must have gaps in them."

"Those bandages just hold down cloth over her eyes. We can take it off since they are healed up and won't become infected, but many of the staff find her eyes disturbing."

"Take off the bandages."

"Alright." Pyralsprite come closer, kneeling I think in front of me and untying all the rough bandages that were squeezing my head. The soft cloth under them was pulled off a moment later, getting a chorus of uncomfortable mumbles, even a gasp, and the sounds of fabric as people shifted probably uncomfortably. "I told you her eyes were a bit strange, but I really don't see why you all are fusing over it."

"Her eyes are completely red!" Redsnout sounded like he was about to gag.

"That is how troll body tissue heals over, a signal of damage or that something isn't up to par, also part of the reason candy red blood, as Terezi calls it, is a mutant color. Is it making you all uncomfortable? Perhaps you want her eyes covered again?" Pyralsprite picked up the bandages, nails lightly clicking against linoleum with the quick motion and fabric crinkling at both elbows as he went to put them back on.

"Can I go without the bandages? They itch." I asked, hoping they wouldn't rap the sickly bland brown bandages over my eyes again. The smell made me want to rip them off and toss the gross smelling things. "And they smell gross."

"Color or actual smell?"

"Both. The bandages smell sickly bland brown and dusty, slightly like plastic and chemicals too on top of it."

"Here." I could smell the candy red of his shades get closer, twirling in his hand as he flipped them before the shade's arms smoothly went over my ears. Vivid colors like candy red always smelled amazing, and I couldn't help smiling goofily over the shades. "Glad you like them. So Terezi, can you tell where things relatively well?"

"Yes, I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"Well enough to read?"

"Hold it!" Redsnout chimed in," You know that she can read?"

"Yes, very well in fact."

"Why would you let her read?"

"Because it's harder to test her capabilities if she couldn't."

"I think I might. I haven't gotten to in a while."

"Alright then." The grimy colored boxes were flipped open to reveal the plain crisp scent of white covered in playful smells of a rainbow of vivid colors. I immediately pulled out the first book at the top, a grape one, and held it in front of my face. I couldn't make out those black licorice words, which was very upsetting. I held the book to my nose, but they were still blurry, so I tried something I hadn't been able to before and licked the page. The words were clear enough to read now, and I remember the title.

"I love this one!"

"Which book is it Terezi?" Pyralsprite asked.

"It's the Ugly Duckling!" As soon as the words left my mouth it seemed to surprise the scientists, mostly the were dumbfounded I think, put I could smell the smile on Pyralsprite's face. "I have to lick it to get the little details though."

"Go ahead and read it out loud."

That I did. I did spend time licking the pictures to, glad I could make them out. As soon as I finished they handed me the next and through lots of licking read that one too. I licked and sniffed my way through all of the books happily, glad it wasn't some crazy test today but a bunch of stories and reading aloud. As I got through the last book they all seemed really excited to hear me read. One of them actually ran off only to come back a little later with another stack of books to read.

They sat through me reading books until the end of the new stack, then they seemed to lose excitement. "Alright, she has to go back to S block soon." Redsnout huffed sadly. Pyralsprite put me back in, guiding me by holding my hands since I have a hard time making out where the opening is, and since I don't want to. When his hands let go I did however find a candy in mine, door creaking shut as it started moving.

I held it tightly even as I was put back in my crate and I heard the rumble of the heavy metal door locks. I sniffed the air realizing Karkat had been moved to right next to my crate. I stuck my other hand just barely through the bars to start tapping on his crate door. "Karkles!"

He must have jumped. "Terezi, what the fuck?"

"Here." I shifted the little candy into my hand between the bars before quickly pushing it into Karkat's cage, smelling its safe arrival. "For you!"

He picked it up, something I wouldn't really have been able to tell when I could see. "What is it?"

"It's candy. You eat it."

He ate it. "This is amazing."

"It reminded me of you Karkles!"

He froze. "How?"

"The whole thing."

"... How?"  
"You've super sweet and I smelled the scratch you got on your side two days ago."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't Karkles. Enjoy the candy!"


	18. Fly Dave

My wings normally would be carrying me off by now, but I can't even feel them. In fact, I can't even feel my anything. They always drugged me up as much as they could without knocking me unconscious after every test, and to be honest I could barely even get my eyes to move much less anything else. I don't even know why I complete the tests knowing this would be the result half the time. They must be tired of the testing part though since I woke to immobility and numbness.

I don't know why I'm here. Was it something different I did? I can't remember yesterday very well, so maybe it was... wait, I remember something to do with fire. I'm not much of a fire person, in fact I rather hurry up and avoid my death then slow down and try fighting off whatever was out to get me. Sometimes being slow but tough got you killed with the traps waiting in the testing rooms. I've made it through with speed and well placed blows in fighting tests and speed alone in maze like tests. I was fast enough I showed up as a blur on the testing tapes, way to fast for the traps to trigger and snap at me with razors or gas.

Fire though... it was a fighting test I did last. They don't set traps in fight tests nor have I ever seen them put fire to use. Is it possible it was me? I've never seen fire in any other experiment than Kankri, so a supposedly powerless adversary suddenly being able to send forth flames mid testing round? They need controls, subjects to pin against me that are a constant not a variable, so the flames couldn't be from them.

That means it was me. It shouldn't be that surprising actually, considering I'm a dragon hybrid and all, but I've never seen another dragon hybrid who could do anything more than a puff of smoke too weak to even be any use at all. I may be more mutated than the average subject, but access to another ability this much later? I must have been in some deep shit yesterday to figure out I could breath fire.

Scientists were now around me checking clipboards and shuffling papers. I remember this room, back from when I was to young for testing. It was so long ago, how I puffed smoke and they brought me in here and started messing around in my mouth to find who knows what as I sat there terrified. I was still obedient back then, sitting shakily but patiently for them to hurry up and get the cold metal tools out of my mouth.

Now I hated then, didn't trust them after that one idiot had dug his fingers into my sensitive wings or the other had torn up my arm accidental with a syringe or even after they had accidentally locked the door out of the maze and ended up getting me attacked by savage monster freaks. They had thought I was so patient until they used me as practice with newbies and now I couldn't be trust in checks unless I was heavily drugged especially after figuring out my intended purpose. The scientist shook me to see if I could move, and they were lucky I could barely look their way.

They held my mouth open, something obviously going in and poking around in search of the flame's source. I didn't really feel anything until they seemed to move further back, suddenly making me feel uncomfortable. Next thing I knew one of the scientists jumped back and hit the floor with a surprised remark that I could only hope wasn't from fire. I was proved wrong so quickly I couldn't even believe it for a moment.

The scientists seemed so excited, but their chatter grew with their excitement to the point that it was hard to ignore. "Fire! We finally have an actual successful dragon lusus hybrid!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Isn't he quite the odd one?"

I tried blocking them out, knowing full well this could only mean more testing with its main focus on me breathing fire. Based on what I know, I'm going to be up to my neck in things to fight just so they can try getting the same reaction out of me. The thought of doing something like that again is cringeworthy in itself.

The crazy new scientist lady walked in. Of course they demonstrated by sticking those stupid tools back in my mouth and messing around until they got fire. With that I know it's going to be a long day today.


	19. Think Meenah

Not something I like doing to much, thinking. You think too much you dream, you dream you start staying there too long, and then you start losing it. I'm eighteen and trapped, young and full of dreams because every time I think I hope I'll be free. And today was one of those days where I was going to try making those dreams come true.

the cage was rattling down the hall like usual. Even transferring me into this cage I was cool, waiting for just the right moment. As they made the turn I tossed myself against the side of the crate as hard as I could in this cramped space. It helped that wheels were flimsy and the guy was just pushing a little more hurried. The crate was too light, tumbling over to the side as the other two hurried to get over to the crate.

One hard kick on the already damaged lock and the stupid thing flew open with a creaking complaint. Both scientists were backing up now, already afraid of getting too close, hands up in a sign of their harmless selves. I stomped up and ripped the key to my gloves from one of their necks, immediately unlocking the shoulder cuffs as the two started bolting down the hall to sound the alarm.

I tossed off the stiff gloves and start unlocking my thigh highs. They always put so much effort into making sure I couldn't touch them that it was ridiculous. Not that I blame them, but these things are really uncomfortable with the metal soles and rough fabric that they had in it with metal to make it strong. Swear they were skipping the essential step of making it not feel like my arms and legs were always in hay and needles.

I can walk down the hall in complete confidence that no scientist is going to grab me with a bare hand, much less be near me without being completely covered. Why would they even be risky enough to hang around the hall more than a second after spotting me without trying to rush into a lockable room? I wasn't someone to be taken lightly.

I probably had about five minutes tops to figure a way out before they sent someone suited up my way, or ten minutes tops if the had to trick some coward into it. I waist no time checking doors and racing down hallways, but I turn up empty handed and still without a guide of some sort to my freedom.

I knew someone was behind this door, I could hear them, but the door was locked. I decided that trying my key was worth a shot and what do you know it worked. I kicked the door open before grabbing the scientist hiding inside by the arm. "Please don't kill me!" The weirdo already knew he was in a bad place.

"Tell me the way out or I will." I tightened my grip on his arm as he tried pulling away.

"I- they- I'll be as good as dead if they find out!"

"You want to actually be dead?"

"Please don't kill me! There's an elevator and- and a stairwell but the stairwell only reaches the twelfth floor now!"

"What's an elevator?"

"It's a moving room- much faster than running down stairs! It can take you down to the ground where other S block subjects escaped to!"

"Do humans live on the floor?"

"Only soldiers go down there! It's dangerous down there, so civilians don't go to the floor or even below the tenth floor!"

"How big are these buildings?"

"The world is covered in skyscrapers that go well off the ground, but the bottom layers are crawling with trolls!"

"Where's the elevator?"

"I-I-"

"Tell me or you can kiss your ass goodbye!"

"Down this hall, right at the end, then third door to the left!"

"You better not be lying."

"I'm not! Please just don't kill me."

I let go of his arm and wasn't surprised when he scrambled away. As soon as I opened the door I was bolting down the hall for this elevator thing. Better not be just the words of a scared man because I'm almost out of time. I should be seeing some bulky suited up security trying to catch me any moment now.

I skid to a stop at the end of the hallway, turning and going to door number three. I almost didn't notice the weird doors because along with being double doors the lacked handles, but I saw a scanner on the wall. A flash of my key on front of the lock and the doors slid open to revel a tiny empty room. I stepped in, turning to spot lit up number buttons. I could only count to ten, so I know which button is the lowest and press one.

The doors slid closed before I felt the room shake a bit. Was this actually working? I patiently waited for it to reach its destination. I was excited to see that when those doors opened I was definitely not in the lab anymore. What even was this green stuff all over the ground? I stepped out of the elevator and started walking.

This green stuff is weird. I used my powers on a patch I was stepping on and was surprised to see that it was a living thing, but now just crinkled brown under my foot. It was alive but didn't move at all? That's just weird. It was squish underfoot, the little hairs bending when I stepped on them. Actually, should I even be stepping on them?

I could see light over to the side, running over and looking up to see towering buildings going far into the sky above me. They were colorless white buildings, and they seemed to be going on and on and on. It was amazing that so many of these buildings were here crammed together in one place like it didn't even register that they were a few arms lengths from each other right now, so crammed together like they have no clue what personal space is.

"Get out of the sunlight!" I was yanked over into the shadows again by Jake of all people, just proving I fucked up. "The sunlight seems to be dangerous to you guys!"

"Oh, but not you?"

"Yeah. I'm sort of relieved actually, but that doesn't matter. Look, Kankri went into the sunlight for a few minutes and started getting dizzy. The sunlight is to be avoided."

"Then how do I get across?"

"The sunlight will be gone in a few minutes since these buildings block a lot of it out. I'll show you how to get to the others once it's safe."


End file.
